


Dadhunt

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was going to be an adventurer. He was going to create a guild, go on to explore different lands, and finally find his dad. And then?</p>
<p>He was going to drag Iemitsu home by the toenails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Adventure AU. I was slightly inspired by Etrian Odyssey and my brother was watching Hunter x Hunter so. Yeah.
> 
> Hui is me. Hui is a self-insert. I just want to have fun. 
> 
> If I get tired of Hui, I'm probably gonna go kill them off or something.

“Are you sure a guild can be formed by just two people?” Tsuna asked. Hui shrugged their shoulders.

“I dunno. I  _think_  so?” they looked deep in thought. Tsuna wavered a bit, wondering if he really wanted to create a guild, but he shook off his hesitation. He  _had_  to be part of a guild if he wanted the adventurer license – a handy thing that allowed you to travel anywhere without much restrictions – and he  _had_  to create a guild because he was pretty sure no existing guild had goals that were similar to his.

Finding Sawada Iemitsu so that one could bring him back to Namimori was a very specific goal, after all.

-o-

“Um, excuse me!” Hui approached the one who was currently in charge of registering guilds. Tsuna scurried behind them. “Is it possible to form a guild with just two people?”

“Yeah it is, although it isn’t really recommended.” The man swept an assessing glance over Hui and Tsuna, and his expression was kept carefully blank. Tsuna was an idiot, but even an idiot knew what the man was thinking. Tsuna had a baby face that made him look a lot younger than he actually was, and his height wasn’t going much to negate that impression. Hui, on the other hand, was tall but they were also as skinny as a beansprout. Both he and Hui didn’t look like they could last five minutes out of the city.  

“It would be wise,” the man spoke slowly, trying to placate them, “if you were to join an existing guild instead.”

Tsuna  _could_  join an existing guild. He  _could_  just live a life adventuring and not bothering about his father. But,  _but_.

Tsuna didn’t drag his reluctant self all the way from Namimori just to chicken out now.

_(“You only have four years left to live, Mrs. Sawada.”)_

“But it is possible for the both of us to register as a guild, right?” Tsuna pressed. His head was tilted down slightly and he was looking up at the man through his lashes, the way he normally did when he was resolute in his decision. It was a little funny, though. He had felt more drive in these few months than he had in his entire life. He guessed that having a goal would do that for you.

“Yes, it is,” the man sighed resignedly. “What would you like to name your guild?”

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer, and paused. He looked at Hui, who was looking back at him with wide eyes, the same expression of total indecision mirrored on their face. The man looked amused as he handed Tsuna the papers.

“When you fill them up you can submit the form at the table over there.” The man gestured to the stone slab – which Tsuna really could not identify as a table – before moving away to help other people with their guild formations.

“So…” Tsuna started, turning to look at Hui.

“You’re going to be the guild master. You decide on the name,” they quickly deflected.

“I don’t have good naming sense!” Tsuna protested.

“My dogs were named ‘Doggy’. All three of them.”

That… was a pretty effective argument, actually.

“Alright,” Tsuna relented reluctantly.

He just hoped that he could get a good name. They’d be stuck with it for years to come.


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, piloting an airship? Bad idea. Especially when one had no idea how to pilot said ships and the other had a bad sense of direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re getting to the plot. nice. 
> 
> hui's role is basically instigator since there's no reborn to get tsuna into shitty situations. 
> 
> not yet anyway

“Golden Retriever,” Hui read off the Guild Creation Form. They looked at Tsuna flatly, flickering their gaze to the golden brown dog just a few meters away before bringing their stare back to Tsuna’s face with an increased intensity.

“We were talking about dogs,” Tsuna offered meekly. Hui sighed and erased off the ‘Golden’ part.

“Retrievers,” they offered. “Since our goal is to ‘retrieve’ your father. Fitting.”

At this, Tsuna bit his lip. That was  _his_  objective, but it felt a little mean to not take into account Hui’s goal. As if reading his thoughts, Hui rolled their eyes.

“You already know my goal: to get field experience. I want to get into one of the prestigious healer guilds but to do that you need either field experience or connections. And I don’t have connections,” Hui pointed out. “So I’ll just have to get field experience from this. A mutually beneficial relationship; you have nothing to worry about. I’m not doing this out of the goodness of my heart.”

It was kind of funny that knowing that Hui had an ulterior motive to helping him made him feel a little more at ease.

And hence, the Retriever Guild was formed.

-o-

The first step to establishing one’s guild would be to get suitable transportation.

Basically, Retriever Guild had to prove themselves worthy of an airship.

With rising dread, he turned to look at Hui. “I don’t suppose that you know how to drive an airship?” he asked hopefully. To his surprise, Hui nodded.

“That was how I got to the town,” Hui explained at Tsuna’s curious look. “My older sister wanted me to at least learn how to drive before getting here so that I would be able to go anywhere as long as I had an airship.”

Hui’s look turned a little sheepish. “I have troubles with navigation, though, so you’d probably have to point out which way I should go. And by that, I mean draw me an idiot-proof map with exact instructions as to where I should move next.”

Tsuna inwardly groaned, but he had to admit that the situation was a lot better than he had expected.

-o-

Tsuna spent fifteen minutes on the map. When he was done, he had to admit that it could be better; however, this was as good as it was going to get and so they had to make do with it for now. Hui had a funny look on their face when they took in the map but they didn’t comment, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to do a better job.

“Alright!” the flying instructor said cheerfully. “It’s time for you newbies to take to the skies, kora!” The instructor’s hawk chirped in what seemed to be agreement from his shoulder. Hui swept their eyes over him before muttering to Tsuna about what they had heard. Apparently, there were rumours that the flying instructor was part of a famous guild that had disbanded a long time ago. There was no proof to that, though, so it merely remained a rumour.

Tsuna didn’t question Hui’s words. While they loved listening to gossip, they were meticulous in fact checking and cross-referencing the information they overheard. If Hui had told Tsuna about the rumour, there was a relatively high chance that it was true.

Tsuna didn’t know what he was supposed to do with that information, though.  

-o-

“We are lost,” Hui reiterated once again, in a matter-of-fact tone. They had been in the skies for more than an hour. The trip was supposed to take twenty minutes.

“We are lost,” Tsuna finally admitted, the facts getting through his lovely haze of denial.

“What now?”

“I don’t know.”

Hui sighed as they continued to steer the ship, skillfully maneuvering out of the way of sharp rocks. Sharp rocks that definitely were  _not_  part of airship test zone.

“We’re pretty far out, aren’t we?” Hui commented. “Oh, and don’t look down,” they tacked on with forced nonchalance.

It is in curious human nature to do things others have warned them against. If they were told not to go a certain path, they would specifically pick that path to walk. If they were told not to eat something, they would eat it. If they were told not to look down,  _they would look down._

Tsuna automatically peered over the side of the airship and winced. Thousands of wild and dangerous beasts were stone still and staring up at them, eyes glinting with a creepy shine. Tsuna had never seen such a thing before. He doubt that it was a natural thing.

And then, he saw something moving. With a closer look he realised that it was a human!

What was a human doing in such dangerous parts of the land?

He pointed it out to Hui, who frowned in thought.

“Should we land?” Tsuna asked. Hui shrugged.

“You’re the guild master. You make the choices,” they said simply. Tsuna kind of hated it when they said that.

“Then we’ll… land…” Tsuna said hesitantly. Hui nodded and prepared the ship for landing.

-o-

“This place is eerily quiet,” Hui observed as they moved through the land. Tsuna was drawing out a map as they moved, relying on Hui to keep a lookout for anything dangerous. Suddenly, Hui’s hand shot out in front of him, making him freeze in place and shove the map away. All his senses were in high alert and both he and Hui looked around for danger.

They managed to pick up a faint rustling sound that was growing in volume as the time passed. Tsuna clumsily took out a steel sword – an heirloom passed down from his mother’s side of the family. It was too big and too heavy for him, but it was the only weapon he had at the moment.

The rustling was obvious now, and almost deafening in the tense silence. Tsuna could see a faint silhouette in the distance and he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. From his peripheral vision, he could see Hui bend to down pick up a sizeable rock and cock back their hand…

The rock flew through the air in a perfect arc and into the thicket in front of them. Tsuna heard a yelp and a young man around his age stumbled out of the bushes, rubbing at his head.

“Oops,” Hui said.

-o-

“Um, who are you?” Tsuna asked after Hui healed the young man. The man’s green eyes were cold as ice and he scowled at Tsuna, still rubbing his head to assuage the phantom pain and messing up his silver hair in the process.

“What’s it to you?” the young man demanded. Tsuna backed down at his hostile tone, tilting his head to stare at his feet.

“My name is Hui and this is Tsuna,” Hui decided to pick up the conversation. “We are the Retriever Guild.”

“A guild?” That seemed to pique his interest. A bad feeling suddenly made itself known to Tsuna, but he brushed it off. It was probably just the place getting to him.

“What’s your name?” Hui asked, completely ignoring the man’s inquiry. The young man hesitated for a while but relented to Hui’s deadpan gaze and Tsuna’s curious eyes.

“My name is Gokudera Hayato,” he said.

And then wolves burst out of the forest, stalking around the group of three, getting closer with every round.

They had been ambushed.

-o-

**_Labyrinth One: Storm Thicket_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's an easter egg canon character in here. it's pretty obvious, but do you know who he is?


End file.
